The Ghost of Christmas Past
by The6thBionic
Summary: "Now I'm dancing with the ghost of Christmas past." - Bree wants to have a Christmas like all the rest. But with her family spread here and there...that isn't going to happen. As she's flooded with flashbacks from her Christmas pasts, she feels the whole of emptiness grow inside her heart. ( RATED (K ) / BREE / SONG FIC - THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST BY ELIZABETH CHAN )


**Title :** _The Ghost of Christmas Past_

 **Summary :** _"Now I'm dancing with the ghost of Christmas past." - Bree wants to have a Christmas like all the rest. But with her family spread here and there...that isn't going to happen. As she flooded with flashbacks from her Christmas pasts, she feels the whole of emptiness grow inside her heart. ( RATED (K+) / BREE / SONG FIC - THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST BY ELIZABETH CHAN )_

 **Author :** _The6thBionic_

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

 _ **Snow is falling down, covering my ground**_

I stared out the window, with snow falling softly; thinking of all the Christmases that I had experienced in my life. From the simple one in the lab; just me, my brothers, and Mr. Davenport.

 _ **Like a brand new page for me to tell my story**_

Then my memories flash forward to when Leo came into our lives. He told us about the legend of Saint Nick and all his little elves and reign deer. We sang Christ,as carols by the fire place, eating cookies Adam had prepared, listened to Mr. Davenport read the Christmas story from the Bible.

 _ **About another time, not so long ago**_

Then I thought of the first Christmas at the academy. Mostly just my brothers and I. I noticed our family slowly loosing its connection that year.

 _ **I thought I had nothing, but I had it all**_

I felt like I was loosing the family that he Davenports used to be; always laughing and smiling this time of year.

 _ **When I was worried about what was under the tree**_

But now with the old trio split up...it's just me and Chase here for Christmas. Katz went to be with his family; Oliver and Skylar went back to visit Oliver's father. He's even visiting his mother; Mr. Terror.

 _ **It left me blind to see the gift in front of me**_

Though my brother is here, I've never felt so alone.

 _ **The years go by so fast, I thought that it would last**_

The tears begin slowly sliding down my face before I feel two strong arms wrap around me from behind.

 _ **But now I'm dancing with the ghost of Christmas past**_

"Bree, what's wrong?" Chase questions with a worried expression.

 _ **Tears are falling now, all alone to see**_

I let the river of tears flow freely from my eyes, wrapping my arms around my brothers neck as he leads me over to the couch.

 _ **Set upon a motion, the waves of memory**_

"Chase, this isn't Christmas." I choke out.

"What do you mean?"

 _ **I wish upon a star, that sits atop my tree**_

"Christmas is when families are supposed to be together. Part of our family is in California, and the rest is on an island!"

 _ **To bring you back again, to bring you back to me**_

He takes my hands and looks me in the eyes. "We are together."

"It's not like it used to be. The Christmases in the lab; when we'd all gather by the fireplace." I take a heavy breath."

"Our first Christmas at the Academy, I could feel it all slipping away."

 _ **They say that all I want for Christmas is you, oh no**_

"And now no one is here with us! This is the loneliest Christmas we've ever had!"

 _ **What I really want is for you to be here, too**_

Chase nods his head. "I know...but next year we'll all be together. It's not every year California is hit with a snow storm. Mr. Davenport will be here next year. So will Adam, Leo, and Douglas.

 _ **The years go by so fast, I thought that it would last**_

He looks me in the eyes. "And I promise I'm going to give you the best Christmas ever!" I hug him tightly as he kisses my cheek.

 _ **But now I'm dancing with the ghost of Christmas past**_

And he kept that promise.

 _ **Silent night, lonely night**_

Even with all the loneliness I had an amazing Christmas.

 _ **The years go by so fast, I thought that it would last**_

Still though - as I'm haunted by the memories - I long for all our family, old and new, to be together again.

 _ **But now I'm dancing with the ghost of Christmas past**_


End file.
